1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber surface treating agents. More particularly, this invention relates to such agents containing a pyromellitate nucleus which have fungicidal, anti-microbial and anti-static properties, and blends of such agents with other types of surface modifiers.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,610 discloses that benzene diacid-diesters may be synthesized by reacting fluorinated alcohols with pyromellitic dianhydride. Upon treatment with epoxide-containing organic radicals, the diacid-diesters react to form partially fluorinated esters of benzene carboxylic acids. The partially fluorinated esters are used as water and soil repellents in various fibers. This patent also discloses that trimesic acid may be converted to trimesoyl trichloride which yields partially fluorinated esters that are useful as soil and water repellants in various fibers.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 1,543,081 discloses that fluorinated ester-acids may be synthesized by reacting phthalic anhydride with fluorinated alcohols. The above-referenced British patent further discloses that the resulting ester-acids may be converted to ester-acid chlorides, which in a subsequent step may be reacted with various reagents to form soil and water repelling agents.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,102,344 describes numerous fluorocarbon compounds which are useful as soil and water repelling agents for various fibers. Included amongst these compounds are fluorocarbon esters of phthalic anhydride wherein the ester-acid chloride of phthalic anhydride is used as an intermediate in the synthesis of the fluorocarbon oil and water repelling agent.